uralica_languagefandomcom-20200214-history
Uralica Original Word List
many of these words have changed dont learn from here learn from here https://learnuralica.site123.me/ https://tinycards.duolingo.com/profile min = i minu = mine/ my du = you dun = your hán = he/she/it háene = his/her myö = we myödä = our tö = = you ( plural ) töidä = your ( plural ) hå = they hån = their duš = to lose voit = to win hyv = good mahyv = bad kon = beatifull makon = ugly õl = am / is õllä = be mut = but šuvaita = to love pakaja = to speak linn = city mašuvaita = to hate a lot pitää = to like mapitää = to hate tall = house brihaccu = boy niedy = girl briha = man neity = woman äidy = mom izä = dad kyv = language ystel = table televizor = tv opašša = to learn mušša = to remember mamušša = to forget pajo = song láula = to sing käk = poop pis = piss pisa = to piss käka = to poop säng = bed cuas = clock låt = floor heig = weak maheig = strong mö = country / earth / ground sen = wall kyn = pen läit = machine tötkon = computer ellenda = to understand älycäs = smart maälycäs = stupid tyn = barrel vide = video visses = funny mavisses = unfunny moka = fun mamoka = boring pöšši = pig löhm = cow läm = sheep kutya = dog maška = cat žov = insect žovi = fly ( insect ) muži = music meh = bee was = wasp etän = snail lindu = bird kotka = eagle lindä = ( any bird that doesnt have a word in uralica ) koiv = birch puu = tree kasv = plant ruoh = grass virag = flower gu = because gu = if gu = gum mit = what ehg = perhaps ehgy = maybe ehgä = possibly pys = gun vihol = enemy gásk = command / instruction artikla = article ámen = amen jumlá = god pyh = holy heng = life / spirit / ghost da = and a = but yn = oven lämb = heat mater = meter ma = no gal = yes igin = never kutatás = research alla = allah kor´an = quar`an biblia = bible gir = book šanti = word gai = probably käm = wich hebu = horse äijän = alot maäijän = small amount suur = big masuur = small elevant = elephant vahend = instrument kitarr = guitar trummid = drums kižata = to play kiža = competition kelda = yellow valgoi = white ruskei = red fiole = violet purle = purple válgopuna = pink šini = blue roheline = green fekete = black härma = grey gõla = gold mõksänkarvaine = brown friss = fresh mafriss = rotten adeline = noble urálika = uralica älä = dont peš = nest pess = to wash äin = substance / material helgö = bright mahelgö = dark öö = night páev = day bussu = bus pukšu = goobye siia = hello joetvagy = bon apetit påru = devil sátán = satan šar = shit faš = fuck kalbaš = sausage lih = meat saláta = salad guolli = fish šuš = wolf guovsa = bear õly = beer syövva = to eat juošša = to run ir = to write loen = to read juvva = to drink nähvä = to see uivva = to swim hellä = to pet atnit = to use ollan = to have suvva = to get išmer = to know akarni = to want mõtlema = to think töiššä = to work yrrittä = to try kerdezni = to ask vajama = to need tyll = to become tunna = to fell menn = to leave löit = to put targa = to mean tártana = to keep törv = hello álg = to start avta = to help mozogi = to move ellää = to live tapahta = to happen szolgálta = to provide usga = to belive tuvva = to bring išda = to sit žeisa = to stand žoitta = to play an instrument voitta = to win mavoitta = to lose találkona = to meet beleveža = to include armeija = army sodia = to war jötkama = to continue seadma = to set váltostata = to change johvva = to lead kaššua = to watch šeurata = to follow bissehita = to stop ažua = to create engeda = to allow hözáni = to add käyttä = to spend nõni = to grow kinyitna = to open järni = to walk ajánä = to offer kaaluma = to consider megjela = to appear osda = to buy ovvota = to wait kiszolga = to serve kuola = to die lähvettä = to send öödata = to expect stroitha = to build jävvä = to stay ara = to fall lõika = to cut elerna = to reach tappa = to kill jävvä = to remain evtohita = to suggest kasvata = to raise mööduma = to pass myvvä = to sell megkä = to require jelentena = to report piättä = to decide geassa = to pull öš = also gopzyna = to cry puv = berry vyrgön = berry urta = crown läps = child kör = deer uhy = drink hid = worm europa = europe afrikka = africa ásia = asia amerikka = america ötl amerikka = south america pöh = north id = east länž = west ötl = south ridara = knight miekka = sword päl = on kel = by / with hogy = that girda = plane gusta = broom girva = axe vena = boat girja = book pula = bottle pulža = broblem avto = cat denga = money kynta = candle tiedokona = computer kuppä = cup kala = fish suari = island avvaina = key lehdi = leaf motopyörä = motorbike vuör = mountain kynä = pen lyij = lead bensina = petrol sakseta = scissors saippa = soap luzikka = spoon temploma = church sigareta = cigarette tabakka = cigarette ajta = door szema = glasses kalapa = hammer sziva = heart mez = honey jäg = ice tyköra = mirror utlevel = passport párna = pillow tányer = plate puška = rifle haja = ship ása = spade šillaga = star börönda = suitcase pyyhä = towel vonata = train kamiona = truck kerekä = wheel ablaka = window diš = only josg = sometimes yll = common mayll = rare linja = line / hair jalga = foot kävvä = hand vašša = stomach rindu = chest tiššu = breast / boob maida = milk mällä = sperm pippela = dick kikkela = dick viššu = vagina anuš = anus sexä = sex ši = in šorm = finger läš = fat palma = palm kuningatara = queen pölštä = save politiikka = politics káuna = long makáuna = short tyrma = prison banka = bank prostikkua = excuse me viina = wine siirtokunta = colony tiikeri = tiger leibä = bread juušta = cheese šar = tsar turista = turist tiedo = knowledge metro = metro paiši = except sisä = from sisäla = inside kuta = like ki = off opposite = szembena yllä = over mayllä = under igena = yes ( stronger ) liga = rain felhá = cloud vihará = strom grušša = pear mandara = mandarine apelsiina = appelsin gymola = fruit homo = gay lespa = lesbian ulgona = outside jäätelä = ice cream pera = potato šokeri = sugar šuola = salt perha = family perhona = butterfly epera = strawberry šiena = mushroom tomatta = tomato citra = lemon porka = pork porkana = carrot ablukka = apple panaani = banana maiššä = corn parša = broccoli sölö = grape anasa = pineapple kaali = gabbage kurpiša = pumpkin 1 yksä 2 ega 3 kolm 4 negä 5 viizä 6 kuus 7 neta 8 nyolsa 9 kilens 10 tiz 11 yksätostu 12 egatostu 13 kolmtostu 14 negätostu 15 viizätostu 17 netatostu 18 nyolsatostu 19 kilenstostu 20 egatiz 30 kolmtiz 40 negätiz 50 viizätiz 60 kuustiz 70 netatiz 80 nyolsatiz 90 kilenstiz 100 sat 1000 tuh 100000 miljönä tömä = this tuo = that se = it/ that nömä = these nuo = those ne = they / those ken = who wich ( of many ) mik = what, wich ( of many ) jonkä = whom minka = that ainoá = only one erehä = some, certain, one härvä = few isse = self molebaha = both monna = many mua = other muatämä = a few sama = same toina = another huon = room tervtulou = welcome ehvotus = suggestion tekstu = tekst kánava = channel videvo = video